


Behind The Scenes (Hiatus)

by hwanhee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanhee/pseuds/hwanhee
Summary: College student Kim Dongyoung strives to become an actor. Being Lee Taeyong's biggest fan, he enters one of his films as an extra with his friends. Will he pursue his dream or will it take a turn for the worst?orLee Taeyong is one of the best known actors of SM. With his perfect skills and looks, everyone believes his life to be perfect. What truly happens behind the camera?





	1. Biggest Hit

**Author's Note:**

> i've been putting this fic off for like three months bc of the u10t one  
> sorry lmao

Dongyoung crossed his fingers in anticipation. 

Kim Dongyoung, a college student who strives to become an actor. As a child, he had always enjoyed films and television shows like any other kid but he wanted to pursue this as a career. He admired an actor he knew as a kid, a child actor. This child was Lee Taeyong. Being a year apart, Dongyoung thought he too could be like Taeyong. He'd seen every film and show Taeyong has starred in. He did well in drama and continued to act.

Now, he was awaiting a call for job. It was a simple job as an extra but this was more to him. It wasn't just a quick job. This was for a movie. The most anticipated movie of the year. It was for a film called Lights Out that would star Moon Taeil, Dong Sicheng, and Bae Juhyun.

The entire cast for the film consisted of amazing actors that Dongyoung looked up to.

Of course one of them was Taeyong. He wasn't a main role but his character was just as important.

For this job, it took Dongyoung way too long to convince his friends, Yoonoh and Johnny to apply as well. Yoonoh was more into acting than Johnny would ever be. Dongyoung's youngest friend, Donghyuck was also interested but he was young. Fortunately for Donghyuck, Dongyoung had agreed to take him to the set if he got the job.

Dongyoung thought getting chosen, meeting other extras, being on a real set, get professional advice on acting, maybe even meet the main cast.

The phone rang, interrupting Dongyoung's thoughts. Without hesitation, he picked up the phone and listen carefully.

 

Yoonoh walked into the house he shared with Dongyoung and Johnny. It was awfully quiet which confused Yoonoh at first, but then he decided to take it while he can.

"AAAAAHHH!!!"

That didn't last long.

Yoonoh ran into Dongyoung's room, "Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?"

Dongyoung jumped at Yoonoh, holding onto him tightly, "We got it!"

"Got what? A way to stop Donghyuck from bothering us?"

"The job! The extra job!"

"For that movie with Moon Taeil?"

"Yes! That one!"

"Oh shit! No way!"

Johnny had regrets walking into the house at the same time two boys were screaming at the top of their lungs. 

"Shut up!" He yelled over them. "What is going on?"

"We got the job! We're going to be actors!" Dongyoung practically cried.

"Dongyoung can confess his love for Taeyong!"

"That means I can come, right? You promised!" Donghyuck appeared from behing Johnny.

Dongyoung ran to hug Donghyuck, "Yes! Yes! We're going to the set, we're going to stay in a nice hotel!"

Johnny dropped his bag on the floor, "Have fun."

"No, no. Hold on. We need a ride to get there," Yoonoh nudged Johnny's arm.

"What? You want me to drive you three?"

"Basically,"

"First of all, you're bringing a teenager with you. What about his parents?"

"We already talked to them about this, plus it's summer! He's just joining us on a road trip,"

"Yeah!" Donghyuck cheered in agreement.

"Second of all, no,"

"No?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? I have a job too,"

"Can't you take a break? You work everyday, Johnny,"

Johnny sighed. He could take a vacation break if he wanted to. Considering how often he worked, Johnny truly deserved it.

The eldest thought about it for a bit.

He turned to the other three boys, "We leave tomorrow morning. Get your things packed."

The younger boys cheered.

This is where their career began. 


	2. Road Trip and Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four boys make their way to the set.

That night, no one got much sleep. The boys were all too excited to sleep. Donghyuck had spent the night, sharing a room with the eldest boy, Johnny. Yoonoh and Dongyoung shared a room together and all night, they spoke about their new job.

”What if we actually get to meet the main cast? Like actually walk up to them and speak?” Yoonoh watched a teaser for the film on his phone.

“I get to meet Taeyong! Sort of,” Dongyoung brought his blanket up to his chin.

”I heard Nakamoto Yuta is in it too,”

”What’s the movie even about?”

”I think it’s about a group of friends that get themselves in some sort of trouble. Not sure. The director said he’s not going to reveal much. He wants to keep us on the edge of our seats for the entire movie,”

Dongyoung screeched, “Taeyong! His hair! It’s pink!”

”Wait, what?”

”Taeyong dyed his hair pink! Pink!”

”Really? Maybe it’s for his character, or for the fun of it,”

”It suits him so well!”

"Better than his white hair?"

"Way better. Is he in the teaser?"

"No, only Taeil and Juhyun,"

"This movie is going to be great,"

"We should go to bed," Yoonoh put his phone on the nightstand beside him. "Johnny'll kill us if we get up late."

"Yeah, I don't want last time to happen again," Dongyoung closed his eyes. "Good night, Yoonoh."

"G'Night, Dongyoung,"

 

Dongyoung felt something heavy on his stomach. The weight was pushing him further into the bed. He opened on eye to see Donghyuck sitting on top of him, casually speaking with Johnny.

"Get off," The younger actor groaned.

"Oh! You're up!" Donghyuck got off of Dongyoung without teasing the other or fighting back.

Johnny sighed, "We all woke up late."

"How late?"

"Like three hours?"

Donghyuck tugged at Yoonoh's legs, dragging him out of bed.

"Three hours? Jesus christ!" Dongyoung jumped out of bed, running straight into the bathroom.

 

The four boys gathered around the car, packing their stuff into the car. 

The set for the film was far from where they lived, they decided to stay at a hotel for the filming of the movie.

Yoonoh double checked the luggage, "Does everyone have what they need?"

"Yes," The other three boys said in unison. 

Johnny sat in the driver's seat with Yoonoh beside him. In the back sat Dongyoung and Donghyuck.

 

The car ride was much longer then Johnny thought it would be. He had been driving for a good four hours straight. The younger boys had already fallen asleep. At least he wouldn't hear 'Are we there yet' every five minutes.

Johnny grew impatient with the long car ride but he can't control the traffic. He'd have to wait it out.

 _Maybe while they're sleeping, I can buy myself some food,_ Johnny thought to himself.

He chuckled at his idea, but he couldn't actually do that to his friends.

 

"What's going on?" Yoonoh groaned in his sleep.

The car began to make sputter sounds and slow down.

"No no no no no," Johnny hit the wheel in frustration. "We're out of gas!"

Donghyuck woke up first, "How did you not realize that?"

"I was busy, driving,"

"Oh really? Didn't realize,"

Dongyoung sluggishly raised his body forward, "I need to use the bathroom." 

He looked out the window, they weren't in the middle of no where but that's what it looked like. There were no stores or restaurants nearby. It was just a large vast field of grass and weeds. This was worse moment to use the bathroom.

Johnny turned around to face the boys sitting in the back, "How badly do you have to go?"

"Pretty badly,"

The eldest gestured to the field, "There's no one else here but us."

Dongyoung sighed as he exited the car. Behind him followed Yoonoh, while Johnny and Donghyuck stayed by the car.

 

Dongyoung zipped his pants up and held his hands away from himself.

"What are you doing?" Yoonoh asked as he fixed his belt.

"My hands are dirty, it's disgusting,"

"There's probably something to clean your hands in the trunk. You can get Donghyuck to get it for you,"

As they spoke, a van drove in the direction of the lost and confused boys. Quickly, Yoonoh and Dongyoung ran back to the car.

Johnny waved at the van, and it slowed down in front of him.

A boy shorter than Johnny came out of the van, "What happened?"

"Ran out of gas," Johnny sighed, watching the car rather than the person that he was speaking to.

"Oh shit," Donghyuck still seated inside the car, rested his head through the open window. "Aren't you Ten?"

Johnny turned his attention to the boy, "Ten as in the actor, Ten?"

Ten smiled, "Yeah. I was just on my way to the set of a movie."

"My friends," Johnny pointed to two figures that were running towards them. "They're extras for that movie."

"Really?"

Dongyoung and Yoonoh arrived, breathing heavily.

Ten glanced inside his van and then back at the four boys, "I think I could fit four more people. Since we are going to the same destination. I have plenty of room in my trunk for your stuff."

"Ten," Dongyoung was too out of breath to say anything. "No way."

Johnny stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Are you sure? I don't want to burden you like this."

"It's fine,"

 

Ten and Johnny transferred the luggage from Johnny's car to Ten's van. Dongyoung and Yoonoh received hand sanitizer to clean their hands.

Donghyuck opened the back door. In the back seat sat two boys who looked younger than Donghyuck.

Donghyuck raised his head to look at Ten, "And they are?"

"Oh right!" Ten made his way to the younger. "This is Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung. They're also in the film. Chenle is a new actor, but you've probably seen Jisung in some shows."

Dongyoung and Yoonoh sat in the seats behind the three youngest. Johnny sat in front beside Ten.

Ten grinned at Johnny and started the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dongyoung screeching about taeyong's pink hair was literally me tho


	3. Welcome to the Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys explore the set and meet the cast.

The drive went on for hours. Johnny could feel himself aging every time they passed another tree. The scenery they drove through was beautiful. The leaves were a bright shade of green and the sun shone on them beautifully. As nice as the landscape was, it did become annoying to look at after a while.

When he looked in the back seat, the kids were sleeping. Chenle had his hand under his head for support as he slept. Jisung had fallen asleep on Donghyuck's shoulder. Donghyuck was wide awake, staring out the window.

"You can move his head onto Chenle if it's bothering you," Ten mentioned.

"No, it's okay," Donghyuck looked at the youngest. "I don't want to wake him up."

Johnny stretched upward to get a glimpse of the older two. Yoonoh had his head back, mouth wide open. Dongyoung had his head forward, dangling downward.

Johnny chuckled, "If you stop suddenly now, Dongyoung will land right into the seat. Do it."

"No!" Ten laughed.

"It's fine. I don't think they'll notice one less extra," Donghyuck watched Dongyoung from the mirror in front of him.

Dongyoung groaned as he leaned back into the car seat, "Are we there yet?"

"Oh god, please don't start that," Johnny pleaded. The boys always knew how to annoy Johnny during a long car ride.

"We're almost there, don't worry," Ten answered as he sped up a little bit.

 

After a while, Donghyuck had fallen asleep and Chenle had woken up. Since Chenle was the only one willing to wake up, Ten gave him some snacks to chew on during the drive. The other four were knocked out completely, not even waking up for food.

Soon enough, the car stopped, with Ten and Chenle climbing out of it.

"Are we here?" Johnny looked through the window before deciding to get out.

"Yeah," Ten went to the back seat. Carefully, he woke up Jisung and helped him out of the car. Donghyuck crawled out right after him.

Johnny went back into the van. As soon as he sat comfortably in the back, he began to hit the seat repeatedly.

"Wake up! We're here!"

Yoonoh and Dongyoung groaned as they leaned forward, rubbing their eyes and face.

When everyone was out of the car, they stretched out their bodies after being confined in a van for hours. 

Ten began to walk away from the group, "Follow me!" 

Johnny, Chenle, and Jisung calmy followed Ten while the other three rushed behind them.

 

The set was huge. People were running around, back and forth. There were objects being placed, moved, rearranged. This was Dongyoung's first time on a real set that wasn't his old high school's performance of Romeo and Juliet. 

An older man walked up to the group of boys, "You're here! What took you so long?"

"Sorry, we helped these extras to get here," Ten explained.

The man glanced at the hitchhikers, "It's okay. You, take the kids to get into your outfits. You four, go over there with the other extras." Then the man was on his way.

"Who was that?" Johnny watched the man walk away.

"Ah, Donghee, he just organizes everything around here. He acts too but not for this fillm," Ten gathered the kids and took them away. The four left went to where they were told to.

There were a lot more extras than any of them would have guessed. The extras stood around, watching everything around them happen as they awaited for instructions. 

Somewhere in the corner of the set, Yoonoh saw a few actors who were only rumored to guest star in the film but he didn't think it was true. Of course, he freaked.

"Dongyoung! Isn't that Taecyeon and Minjun?" Yoonoh pulled his friend closer to give him a better view.

"Yes!" Dongyoung became excited, he didn't know they were guest stars either. "No way! They actually accepted the offer?"

Johnny sighed as he watched his friends fangirl over actors. He honestly found it cute how excited they were, how passionate they are to act. Johnny was proud but when they act like this, he wouldn't tell them.

"I'm here!" Someone shouted as they entered the set. "Where do I go? I'm a little lost, also sorry about being late."

"Yuta!" Donghee scurried towards him, quickly gesturing him to the right direction. 

Dongyoung, Jaehyun, and Donghyuck watched the actor of the main cast walk right past them. Someone across the room caught Donghyuck's eye.

Donghyuck pointed at a blonde boy on the other side of the giant room, "Who's that?"

"Him? He's a new actor, Mark Lee. He's not a big role in the movie but I heard his character is important," Dongyoung patted the younger's back. "Man, the actors here are pretty young, they just keep getting younger. They're so talented."

Then, everyone began to gasp. The director stood on the set, among everyone to greet them.

The director smiled, "Hello everyone! As you all should know, I am Jihoon, known for everyone's favorite film, Bad. I'm very happy that you all have joined this film, and everyone is here! So, here is the cast of Lights Out!"

Everyone screamed and cheered as the cast stood beside the director, Jihoon. 

Dongyoung swore he saw stars when he watched Taeyong walk on stage. Taeyong stood right beside Jihoon, since they were close. Jihoon has known Taeyong since Taeyong was just a kid, that's how Taeyong got his first acting role as a kid. He's been in Jihoon's movies since. 

Jihoon put his arm around Taeyong and laughed, enjoying the moment. Taeyong's small smile made Dongyoung's heart melt. He couldn't believe this was happening.

He was going to be in a movie with Taeyong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry for putting it on hiatus (i had school :(( )! i have decided to finish this fic, putting my knk fic on hiatus. once this one is done, i'll continue with the knk one, as for the n.flying, that's just a texting fic and is easier to write since it's not planned out like this one.


	4. Filming: Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you breathe when you are standing so close to your idol?

After introductions, Jihoon decided to start filming the next day. Everyone was sent home or to where ever they were staying.

An entire hotel was rented out for the cast and extras who didn't have anywhere to stay. In this group of extras that got the luxury to stay in the hotels were Dongyoung and the others. Their room was a floor beneath their favorite actors.

Dongyoung sat on the floor of his shared room with Yoonoh, staring at the ceiling.

He smiled to himself, "Who do you think is above us, Yoonoh?"

Yoonoh glanced up at the patterned ceiling and back at his friend, "I hope it's Yuta or Sicheng. I bet you wish it's Taeyong."

"Of course I do. You know me too well,"

"Go wash up,"

"Yeah, yeah, ok,"

 

That night, Dongyoung had a dream. He couldn't really explain what happened and he wasn't too sure if he wanted to.

_Dongyoung stood in a completely white room. In the middle, sat Taeyong dressed in all white. His pink hair stood out against all the white._

_"Taeyong?" Dongyoung said softly._

_Taeyong looked up, eyes widened in fear. He started screaming, "Go away! Go away! Please, leave me alone! Please!"_

_"What? Taeyong, what's wrong?"_

_"Go away!"_

_"Why are you yelling? What did I do?"_

_The pink-haired boy brought his knees to his chest and began to cry. Dongyoung looked around the room, it was only him and Taeyong in the room. There was also no exit._

_He advanced forward towards Taeyong, "Don't worry, I'll get us out."_

_"Don't touch me!" Taeyong threw himself back, tears still running down his cheeks._

_"Taeyong?"_

Dongyoung opened his eyes, he was confused and concerned. 

He thought to himself,  _Maybe it's a scene for the movie._

It seemed like the only reasonable answer. If it was, then Taeyong's acting has improved much more compared to his last film.

His thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door. Yoonoh dragged himself out of bed to answer the door.

Before Yoonoh could even announce their guest, Johnny and Donghyuck let themselves in.

"Morning!" Donghyuck jumped on Dongyoung's bed. "Day one of filming, how do you feel?"

"Confused," Dongyoung mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing,"

 

They walked down the hall together, Yoonoh with Donghyuck in the front and Johnny with Dongyoung in the back.

"Is something wrong?" Johnny rubbed Dongyoung's back to reassure the younger that it was safe to tell him anything.

"Mm, no,"

"Oh, really?"

"Well, there is something,"

"What is it?"

"I had this weird dream last night. About Taeyong,"

"Oh my god, I don't want to hear it. Nevermind, Jesus Christ. I knew you liked him but wow,"

"What? Oh! Not that kind of dream! Let me finish first!"

"Fine, fine, I was just joking. What actually happened though?"

"He was stuck in this white room, crying and scared. When I tried to help him, he just told me to go away and not to touch him,"

"It's a sign,"

"About?"

"That you are going to get kicked out because you tried to hug him or something,"

"Shut up,"

The four boys entered the elevator, completely ignoring who was in there before them.

"Hey, are you all extras for the movie?" A voice asked.

Yoonoh turned around, "Yuta! Oh my god! Yeah, we are! Well, Dongyoung here and myself. These two, not really."

Yuta smiled, "Something tells me that this is going to be fun! I can't wait to get started!"

"When are we suppose to be there?" Yoonoh scooted closer to Johnny, intimidated by Yuta.

"In about thirty minutes, but don't worry, we'll get there on time!"

 

They all arrived fifteen minutes late to the first day of filming. Yoonoh, Dongyoung, and Yuta were scolded by Donghee for being so late. Yuta was taken away by Donghee to get him dressed. As they watched Yuta leave, the boy turned around to wave at them.

Dongyoung scanned the set, looking for Taeyong. He spotted Taeyong in the corner talking to Jihoon. He looked fine, so Dongyoung brushed off the dream as a possible movie spoiler.

The first scene being filmed was in a restaurant. Taeil and Taeyong would be sitting at a table closest to the window. Taeil's character would be explaining to Taeyong everything that has been happening to him.

Unfortunately but also fortunately for Dongyoung, his first role as an extra, would be sitting right behind Taeyong. He would pretend to have a conversation with two other extras named Kun and Yukhei. Dongyoung felt his body tense up. He's never been this close to any of his idols. He could easily turn around and start a conversation with Taeyong, but he was too shy to even try. He tried his best to calm down, he rested his clammy hands on his knees.

"Action!" Jihoon yelled. Then, filming began.

Taeil would start first, Taeyong responding with a single word until his part. 

"Nervous?" Kun asked Dongyoung.

"Is it that noticeable? Yikes,"

"It's okay. We don't do much anyways,"

"Is this your first time in a movie?" Yukhei leaned against the table.

Dongyoung nodded in response, "I only came here because, well, I really liked Taeyong as a kid."

"Didn't we all? His debut in Bad was iconic," chuckled Kun. These boys made it easier for Dongyoung to calm down. He had even forgotten that he was sitting behind the lead actor of Bad.

"Cut!" Jihoon yelled and jogged up to Taeil, giving him adivce.

Dongyoung stretched his arms back, hitting something behind him. At first, Dongyoung thought it was nothing but then, he remembered.

He quickly turned around and apologized as quickly as he could, "I'm so sorry! It was a mistake, I didn't mean to!"

Taeyong chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his head, "No, no. It's okay."

"Uh,"

"Hm?"

"I'm a really big fan of yours!"

"I know,"

"What? How? Oh, I see, because everyone likes you,"

"No, I heard you talking to those two," Taeyong gestured at Kun and Yukhei. "Don't worry, I don't think the microphone picked up your conversation."

Dongyoung could feel his cheeks turning red, "Well, I, I don't know. Ugh."

"What's your name?"

"What?"

"Your name? Do you have one?"

"Ah! My name is Dongyoung! Kim Dongyoung,"

"Taeyong! We're starting to film again soon, pay attention!" Jihoon snapped his fingers at the pink-haired boy.

"Sorry," Taeyong responded softly.

Just before they continued to film, Taeyong leaned closer to Dongyoung, speaking softly, "I like your name."

All Dongyoung could do is smile ear to ear, and squeal silently. 

He felt like he couldn't breathe around Taeyong. 


	5. Cover Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covering up problems doesn't make them go away.

Taeyong covered his face with a mask. He couldn't let anyone see so he decided that his stylists will take care of it. They were talented with makeup and could fix this problem.

He entered his waiting room, sitting in front of a mirror framed with lights.

"Take off your mask, please," His stylist began to prepare his makeup.

Taeyong took the mask off to reveal a red bruise across his cheek.

The stylist nearly dropped her brush, "Oh my god! What happened? Are you okay?"

He didn't want to tell her so he remained quiet. Once his stylist realized he wasn't going to answer, she pushed the topic aside and started to apply his makeup.

She sighed when Taeyong winced at the brush touching the wound, "You should let that heal. I don't think you should film today. Should I called Director Jihoon?"

Taeyong shook his head, "I'll film today,  please just cover it up."

She nodded and proceeded.

 

The stylist did a wonderful job, it looked like Taeyong was fine. Although, he was afraid during filming someone would touch his bruise. He had to be cautious, he didn't want anyone asking him about it. He couldn't tell anyone even if he wanted to.

He stood in the middle of the set, watching Donghee rearrange everyone and putting them where they belong. Soon he grabbed Taeyong and took him off the set.

"Aren't I in the scene?" Taeyong tried to go back up.

"No, Jihoon changed up some stuff, so you enter later. Didn't get you the revision?"

"What revision?"

"I guess not, I'll get you a copy, just watch for my signal, okay?"

He nodded and watched Donghee run off to get the kids for the scene.

Taeyong knew why the scene was changed. Jihoon was mad at him. He did find it quite petty to change a scene to give him less screen time but that's just what Jihoon does. Jihoon doesn't like Taecyeon or Minjun so they will have less scenes. Jihoon likes Jeongsu so Jeongsu will have more scenes as a supporting character than Taecyeon and Minjun combined. There were suppose to be more child actors but because Jihoon didn't like the company they were coming from, he didn't let them in.

This was suppose to be Jihoon's biggest and longest film project so he was more picky and tough on actors. The film is rumored to be approximately three hours long. Taeyong couldn't imagine having to plan out an entire three hour film, let alone direct it.

Taeyong watched the scene from the side of the set. To his right, he could see the extra he had talked to the other day. Dongyoung, the one who was Taeyong's fan. He kept watching Dongyoung, hoping he would look in his direction.

Dongyoung had wandering eyes that were examining the entire building. To Taeyong's luck, the two made direct eye contact. Flustered, Dongyoung looked away quickly but then peeked back at Taeyong. The pink-haired boy smiled and waved. Dongyoung was too in shock to respond, so Donghyuck did it for him by raising his arms to wave back.

Yuta appeared behind Taeyong, poking his bruised cheek.

He winced and glared at Yuta, "Don't you have a scene to shoot?"

"Not right now. Why'd you react like that?"

"I was just surprised. I thought you were on the set,"

"Nope, I was pushed to the side just like you,"

"Does that upset you?"

"Eh, not really. Does it bother you?"

"A little bit,"

"Don't worry about it. Out of all the supporting roles, you are the most important,"

"Yeah, I guess,"

Yuta soon left to go bother someone else.

Taeyong didn't want to be alone because then he would start to think, and that never went right. 

 

Jihoon. Jihoon was only angry because of the night before.

Taeyong sat cross-legged on his bed with the sheets covering his lower half. He stared at the door, waiting. He was waiting for someone, he had a feeling someone was going to come.

After a few minutes, the door knob began to shake. Then he heard a beep from the door being unlocked.

Jihoon walked in, putting the room key back into his wallet, "Haven't I told you to leave the door unlocked for me?"

He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry,"

Jihoon smiled softly, pulling the sheet off of Taeyong's legs. He brought himself closer, and began to kiss the younger's neck.

Taeyong stared at the wall, like people would do during presentations. 

Jihoon pulled away, putting his face right in front of Taeyong's, "Lie down."

"I don't want to," From the corner of his eyes, he could see Jihoon's expression darken.

The older man struck Taeyong across the face, making him fall back into the bed. He held Taeyong down by his neck. He cried and begged Jihoon to stop, but the man wouldn't listen.

That next morning Taeyong felt a throbbing pain all over his body.

He thought he could simply pretend it never happened like he did the many times before.


	6. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck meets the kids.

Donghyuck hated the times where the older boys would be on set. He was alone and spent most the day in the hotel room.

It was late and his friends were still gone. From the floor above, Donghyuck could hear people laughing and having fun. They were loud, too loud.

He groaned,  _Can’t they be quiet?_

After a few minutes, Donghyuck realized that the people above him weren’t going to stop anytime soon. That’s when he decided to do it himself.

He walked through the hall, looking for the noisy room. Following the laughter, he found it and knocked aggressively.

The door clicked and opened, revealing a brown haired boy, “Hello?”

Donghyuck squinted at the boy in front of him, “You’re Mark Lee.”

”Yeah,”

”What the hell, wasn’t your hair blonde like two days ago?”

”Yeah, I dyed it obviously. Why are you here? And who are you?”

”Right. I’m Donghyuck, and I am staying in the room below. You and your friends are very loud and it would be great if you just, you know, stopped?”

”Um, I’m sorry about being loud, we’ll quiet down,”

”Thank you,” Donghyuck began to walk away before Mark stopped him.

”Also,” Mark began.

”What?”

”You should be nicer, I get that we were loud but that wasn’t really the best way to get us to stop,”

”It still worked, didn’t it?”

Mark chuckled, “Yeah, I guess.”

Donghyuck’s eyes wandered the hall before he mumbled something to the older, “Sorry.”

”It’s okay. Hey, how about you stay with us until your friends come back?”

”Really?”

”Yeah. The adults are doing a shoot so they sent the kids home. Except Jaemin, who’s in that scene. Join us! We have snacks!”

The two boys entered the room, being greeted by the others. Donghyuck took a seat beside Jisung since they did take long ride together.

Mark pointed to a boy that Donghyuck hadn’t seen until now, “That’s Renjun and beside him, Jeno.”

Then Mark points to Jisung and Chenle, “And those two are,”

”Jisung and Chenle. Their friend, Ten helped my friends and I get here,”

Jeno pulled out a deck of cards from a bag, “You know how to play Uno?”

”Of course, who doesn’t?”

Chenle raises his hand slightly, looking at the cards with confusion.

”Oh.”

 

It was almost twelve when Jaemin returned to the hotel. Jisung looked through the peephole and saw Jaemin entering his own room with someone following behind him.

”Jaemin’s back! Should I go get him?” Jisung smiled, excited to see his coworker.

”No, leave him be, he’s probably tired,” Renjun began to set up a game of Jenga.

”I think he’s still working,”

”What do you mean?”

”Director Jihoon just walked into the room with him,”

Donghyuck slowly pulled a block from the tower, “Maybe working on the script for his role.”

Mark heard a frantic buzzing and noticed a phone ringing. He answered it, “Hello?”

” _Donghyuck?_ ”

”No, Mark Lee,”

” _The actor?“_

"Yeah,”

 _”Is Donghyuck with you? Could you tell him that I, Johnny will be back at the room with Dongyoung and Yoonoh in an hour?_ ”

“Ok,” Mark hears Johnny hang up from the other end. “Donghyuck, your friend Johnny said he’ll be back in an hour.”

”I have time to beat you guys in Jenga!”

 

In the end, Chenle won Jenga. Donghyuck, had to deal with the penalty. It was to scream a line from the script at the actors as they all returned from the shoot.

Donghyuck stood at the end of the hall, waiting. He could hear voices  and footsteps that got louder. Soon, a group of actors and managers walked into the hall, Jihoon walking out of Jaemin’s room.

He took a deep breath in before yelling, “You! What are you doing? He’s just a boy! Why? Why?”

Someone began to clap, “Give this kid an award!”

“He’s better than you, Yuta!” A voice Donghyuck recognized, Ten.

Mark apologized on Donghyuck’s behalf, who was too embarrassed to do it himself.

As Donghyuck walked down the hall, he made brief eye contact with Jihoon who looked furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of short, sorry !   
> :( i am dying in math  
> follow me on tumblr: 127mv


End file.
